Romance of the Kingdom
by Lk
Summary: Historic AU. If I cannot be with you in this world, then I am no hero worthy of the name. A tale of two generals, a strategist, and a young man and his stallion. RanxKen. Huzzah for Update!
1. Command Issued

_Author's Notes/Disclaimers_

This story is set in ancient China during the Three Kingdoms era. Why? Well why not, I ask you. This period in history intrigues me and thus it was easy for me to imagine the Weiss boys in certain roles during this era.

As in most fanfictions, I do not own Weiss and probably never will unless it went on ebay or something like that. I do own some dvds, manga, and soundtracks though.

The small poems set before each chapter will more than likely belong to Luo Guanzhong from _The Three Kingdoms. _A highly recommended read.

_The Setting sun, in dark relief_

_Against the glowing western sky._

_Throws out the everlasting hills_

_While, saddened, here I stand and sigh._

_Humans died to found the kingdoms three,_

_Which now as misty dreams remain._

_Of greatest deeds the traces oft_

_Are faint that fleeing years retain._

_Luo Guanzhong, _

_The Three Kingdoms_

Prologue

Adjusting the reigns in his hands, the young general surveyed the impending battle field. Despite being outnumbered, the battle would still belong to him. He would let none take this glory from him. From atop his sturdy brown mare, the general gave the signal to commence the attack. They would take this town, and take it fast. There would be no hope from allies on either side.

Chapter One

Command Issued

With a grave expression on his face, his Excellency Sun Quan, lord of the southern kingdom of Wu, listened to his generals and advisors. Each gave him differing reports on the situation on hand and this was troubling.

"Imperial Corps Commander Kudou Yohji. I would like to hear your input. Although you were absent from the latest border clash, you have invaluable insight. Please, let us hear your opinion."

All eyes turned towards the lanky blonde commander. Kudou slowly raised his head and exhaled deeply. Carefully running through the events the other commanders and advisors had reported his green eyes closed in thought. The loss of Xianyang was not something the Wu kingdom could afford. That area provided a strategic offensive point of operations.

"Your Majesty, although I realize that this would be a time better spent on reorganization and defense. I believe it is in Wu's best interest to not let this loss stand."

The commanders and advisors, as well as Lord Sun Quan himself, took in what the Imperial Commander proposed. They knew well that the loss of Xianyang crippled any offensive they might have had in conquering the neighboring Wei kingdom but the losses the Wu kingdom encountered did not leave many resources available to them.

"Perhaps we can seek an alliance with the Shu kingdom? Surely they will be sympathetic to our cause as well as seek to unite against the Wei," a sturdy man said. He was of medium stature but was well wise beyond his years. This was the formidable southland adviser Lu Su.

Kudou had been contending with this man for almost three years now. "If we were to inform them of the loss of Xianyang as well as the losses to the military, what do you think were to happen? They would seize the opportunity to strike us as well on the western front. I propose that I move my army immediately and seize Xianyang from Wei."

Sun Quan furrowed his dark brows. Commander Kudou had just returned from the far south and already volunteered to move his troops? Why? Why would the commander be willing to put his troops at such a great risk?

"Before I permit any such action, Imperial Commander, tell me why you should be the one to march and not one of my more veteran generals?"

The other generals and advisors listened in intently. Kudou Yohji was somewhat of an enigma to the royal court so any insight on this man's workings would be valuable to anyone who wished to form an alliance.

"Your Majesty, I am from the local region and have many personal allegiances who would surely lend aid to your cause. Aside from the personal connections, I am intrigued by the enemy general who was able to swiftly secure Xianyang without any reinforcements. I know none here who would willingly fight such a man," Yohji replied with ease. He knew what he was doing - he was using the fear that the enemy general caused in order to gain the permission to march. A low move, surely, but one that would secure him the order to march.

Sun Quan turned to his other generals. "Is there anyone among us, other than Imperial Commander Kudou Yohji, who would willingly fight the Flying General? Speak now!"

The other generals remained silent and contemplated their Lord's words. Would they be willing to sacrifice themselves? The silence was all the answer Sun Quan needed.

"By order of the Kingdom of Wu, Imperial Corps Commander and Defender of the South Kudou Yohji, you are hereby ordered to recapture the city Xianyang. Let any resource needed be immediately available to you and your army. I will send the best tacticians available to you immediately."

"With permission Your Majesty, I only require one tactician. He is currently the Protector of Jing Zhou. I require only his services and my army, My Lord."

"So be it, Imperial Commander. Tsukiyono Omi shall be summoned to serve as your tactician for the Xianyang campaign."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," with a bow, Kudou Yohji strode out of the throne room to muster his troops and to await the arrival of the young strategist. His long red robes brushing the ground lightly as he slowly loped to his awaiting units; a careless smile written on his face.

Lu Su looked on with worry. Sun Quan with sadness. Despite their differing in opinions, both men were worried about the young commander. Not because of his youth or army size but because of the enemy. The enemy was a general that generated great fear and with good reason.

The Flying General had taken only two days to conquer a Wu stronghold and with only two thirds the troops that the Wu army had commanded. He had appeared out of nowhere commanding a fleet troop of cavalry that swept the central plains and decimated the Wu battalions. Fujimiya Ran had indeed earned the nickname the "Flying General."

* * *

Yue Jin, astride his grey colt, observed the town. Despite the carnage that had occurred a mere two weeks earlier, Xianyang was relatively unharmed. City life still flourished and few showed any outward signs of rebellion against the Wei troops garrisoned here. He had but recently been transferred into Fujimiya's army and what he saw of the Flying General, he was astonished.

A young man in his early twenties out maneuvered men twice his age and with twice his experience in two short days. The tall man astride a simple brown mare with fiery red hair had won the respect of the Wei court. Now he had been ordered, by that same court, to remain here and to "remain vigilant." Meaning the court could not risk a man gaining more military power so he was forced to remain in an outer village. Yue Jin could only smirk. After all, that was the reason he was transferred here in the first place: to ensure that Fujimiya Ran had no ulterior motives other than to serve Lord Cao Cao and his court.

* * *

The Flying General (or Graceful Lord when not in battle) walked alongside his ailing mare. He was loathe to leave behind this creature as it was the last thing his father had given him before going off to battle. Ran gently patted her and led her to a field away from the village. Perhaps some time away from civilization would revitalize her again. The brown mare butted Ran with her muzzle.

"I know, Shao. You're tired but this is the only thing I can do for you right now," Ran slowly said to the aging mare. He knew it was age that was finally catching her but he could do nothing other than to let her be and to care for her. He slowly untied her reigns and let go of her bridle. "Go on, at least get some rest while you can. I don't know when we'll be called back to the front," Ran said to the mare. She whinnied and started to slowly trot around the field but keeping a wary watch on her master.

Ran wasn't about to leave her so he laid himself on the ground, content to sleep and relax for a while. Being part of the army wasn't as glorious as what his uncle had told him. If only he could find the old man and smack him a good one. Ran grinned despite himself. Maybe he could put in a special transfer just so the old man could run behind him during battle to carry his spear. Now that would truly be a punishment worthy of his exaggerations. Sniggering, Ran closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

* * *

The stallion halted and glared. An intruder was upon his land and he wasn't about to let this go unpunished. Issuing forth a battle declaration, the enormous stallion flew across the field to the grazing mare. A flurry of red and the sound of the earth trembling was all that announced the impending arrival of this stallion. Furiously it raced, ignoring the young rider who was desperately clinging on for dear life.

Hidaka Ken was cursing his luck right now. This was the reason that he couldn't ride his horse anywhere but in fields away from others. Although he was proud of the horse that he had helped raise, right now he was about to curse the damn thing for its furious nature. He leaned down to the fiery stallion's head and said a few words to the enraged beast.

"Please stop, Red Hare. She's an old horse who won't put up a fight at all." The whispered words went unanswered as the red stallion raced forth and issued another shrill declaration.

Shao, the brown mare, raised her head and flattened her ears when scent and sound of the new horse reached her. Behind her, Ran stood and looked for the source of the sudden noise. He slowly took in the sight of a young man, not much younger than he, riding the most fierce some beast he had ever laid eyes on.

Hidaka Ken tried desperately to pull the Red Hare aside and was only barely able to avert his stallion. Instead of running straight toward the mare and the red haired man besides her, Red Hare and Ken thundered across the plains and out of Ran's sight. Red Hare's shrills of anger and thundering hoofs were still heard when Ran decided to quickly get Shao away from the field.

"Come on, girl. I don't even want to know what demon that was," Ran said as he quickly gathered her and set her on a quick trot back to town. Looking back towards the plain, Ran shook his head. I pity whoever has to ride that demon.

* * *

After having been summoned to Jianling, Tsukiyono Omi glared at Yohji. He couldn't help it. He was rather enjoying the southern cities away from conflict but that had been ruined when Imperial Commander Kudou Yohji requested his services to recapture the city of Xianyang.

"I hate you, Kudou. You call me into this swampland to help you recapture Xianyang? I suppose next you're going to tell me that I'm going to have to deal with something worse than the swamp lands?" the young tactician ranted. His auburn hair glinted in the sunlight as he and Yohji slowly walked toward the encampment.

Kudou only grinned. Omi had no idea what awaited in him in the next battle. Yohji knew that the younger man was not keen on the idea of fighting, but he was needed to preserve the kingdom. He trusted no other man on the battlefield.

Kudou's silence was not the answer Omi wanted to hear. The silence meant that there was something - no, someone who was going to actually test his strategies. Sighing, Omi stopped walking and looked to the older man.

"Who is it, Yohji? Obviously its someone that worries you, if you called me. So who is it?"

Yohji stared at the bustling encampment. The smile fading from his face. He slowly turned to the young man, "Have you ever heard of the Flying General? He took Xianyang from us in less than two days without any reinforcements. We can't let someone like that run free."

It was at that moment that Omi finally realized how dangerous the situation really was.

* * *

Author's Notes/Comments

Thus ends the first Chapter of Romance of the Kingdoms. First of all, thank you for reading this. Hopefully you enjoyed it enough to keep on reading till the end. I have a rough idea of where I want this story to go to. This means that I have narrowed the ending down to two scenarios and one is happy and one is sad and I have some scenes that I want to occur. That means I am open to suggestions that would fit the storyline that I have currently running in my twisted little head.

The idea of this story came from reading _The Three Kingdoms. _It is authored by Luo Guanzhong and has at least five different translated versions out there. If you are interested, then go out and buy unabridged or go to a library and see if they have it. The unabridged version is well over 2000 pages long and written in lovely poetry and with lush descriptions of people and places. I did use some old legends to base the Weiss characters on but I did warp history to fit my slight need to write this as well as keep those who know the plot line interested (if any know the plot line).

I plan to continue posting on this somewhat quickly as I am on summer vacation from el universidad. Gotta use my ancient history major degree for something (not that I have it yet, mind you).

Anyways, send in your comments, suggestions, or even little messages saying, "WTF, you're still alive?" I really enjoy those - they so entertain me. They also give me encouragement. See, I am slowly regaining confidence in my writing as a professor last semester hated my style and literally ripped my final paper to shreds. Anyone who has been through this knows it is not a pleasant feeling. Le sigh

PS: If anyone wants me to write up a list of characters and their roles let me know. It might help, as there might be a lot of people in this one. I might also add in the historical people that the Weiss boys take after.

Lastly, a snippet of the next chapter - The Red Devil

It wasn't until nightfall that Ran finally returned to Xianyang and his camp. That damn horse wouldn't let them pass until it finally grew bored of the old mare and its haggard rider. As soon as Ran and Shao had thought they were in the clear, the stallion gave one last attempt to scare both of them. Red Hare had chased them off of the Hidaka's land and stopped. But the sad thing was, Red Hare had scared Ran more than he wanted to admit.

That's it. Its over. Go review and leave comments. Shoo.


	2. The Red Devil

_Disclaimers: See Chapter One for the full one. Basically, I own nothing._

_Author's Notes:_

Since some do not recognize the names of the characters, I will hence make a character list. You can skip if you don't want to read it though.

**Kudou Yohji** - His character is designed on a mix between the Weiss character and Wu's strategist Lu Meng. Lu Meng was a man who used any and all resources available to him in order to accomplish his goals. Yohji seems like the same sort of man who would use anything and anyone in order to do what is needed to do.

**Tsukiyono Omi** - I designed his character on his original character as well having traits from Wu's tactician Lu Xun. Lu Xun was Lu Meng's successor and also used many ploys to avoid ambushes and helped manage Wu's military prowess of the south. He was somewhat of a protege so I thought, "Wow, they're kinda similar." So thus, Omi's role in this story was created.

**Sun Quan** - Minor character in this but nice to know. Wu's king and later emperor. He succeeded his older brother Sun Ce after he was killed.

**Lu Su** - This man existed. He was a south land advisor who's strength was in domestic affairs.

**Yue Jin** - No one too important in the long run of things, but someone I could use in this story. He was one of Cao Cao's generals.

**Cao Cao** - Another minor character but nice to know. He was regent to Emperor Xian and founder of the Wei kingdom.

**Fujimiya Ran** - His character was somewhat fun to come up with. At first, I wanted Ken to fulfill this role but decided against it. His titles are what Lu Bu was called. Lu Bu was one of China's most skilled warriors ever to have been born. He, however, fell from greatness due to his love/infatuation with a singing girl named Diao Chan. I felt that this would be a good premise for this story.

**Hidaka Ken** - I am using mainly his character from Weiss. He is not modeled after any one (as far as I know, anyways) in the _Three Kingdoms. _He will continue to be his feisty self as well as takin' care of his mother and being drug around by Red Hare.

**Red Hare** - Not a person but this horse existed. It is rumored to have lived almost thirty years due to its mixed heritage. I just love the details that the _Three Kingdoms _goes into on this creature.

**Shao** - Not real. Could have been. Actually designed on my neighbor's donkey snickers at thought of Ran riding a donkey Just something that I thought would be entertaining.

_Mark ye the steed swift and tiredless, see the dust, spurned by his hoofs; rising in clouds,_

_Now it swims the river, anon climbs the hill, rending the purple mist asunder;_

_Scornful it breaks the reign, shakes from its head the jeweled bridle;_

_It as a fiery dragon descending from the highest heaven._

_Luo Guanzhong_

_The Three Kingdoms_

Chapter Two: The Red Devil

Tsukiyono Omi sat on the port docks. He had withdrawn here to think without the irritating presence of subordinates pestering him. Omi leaned back and laid himself fully on the edge of the dock.

"We can't use a fire attack. Doing so would destroy the town. We need to recapture it, not destroy it. Maybe we can use the river," Omi quietly whispered to himself. He needed to think of a strategy that not even the Flying General would know about. This was not going well.

He slowly stood from the dock and walked back towards the encampment to seek Kudou. He needed to know just exactly who the Flying General was and what sort of strategies he had at his dispense.

Glancing up from his map, Kudou Yohji smiled in greeting at Omi. He moved several other maps off the seat beside him for the younger man. "So, any luck with a plan? We're gonna need it soon."

Omi pursed his lips, "I'm sorry. I don't have one. I am not familiar with this man nor his strategies."

"Then what are we going to do, Omi? You know that we can't sit here and we need to strike before the Wei are fully settled in the Xianyang region. We cannot afford to wait here."

"I know Yohji. I do. But you need to realize that without fully knowing the enemy, we could easily get this army killed. Especially if this man is as talented as the rumors say he is. Is there anyone who knows this man - enough to know what sort of strategies he has ever deployed?"

Yohji slowly folded his map and placed it on the ground. "That's the problem, Omi. He is a new general from the far north. Besides, as far as I know, all of his troops and subordinates are loyal to him. That's what makes him dangerous. He is an unknown element to us south landers."

"Perhaps, then, we need to make a visit to Xianyang and find out what sort of man the Flying General is. I'll go with a few men and scout the terrain and village. At least then we'll be able to concoct some sort of viable plan," the young tactician said as he turned back towards his tent

Yohji could only laugh out loud at that. Only Tsukiyono Omi would dare to enter the enemy's camp without any disguises. Well, let the little man have his way, Yohji thought. It just might prove to be entertaining.

* * *

Hidaka Ken glared at Red Hare. The damn horse had to dump in him in the damn river. The stallion whistled at his human as if to say, "Serves you right, human." The red stallion shook his mane and laid next to the water soaked human. Ken was a pathetic sight but he belonged to the stallion. Or so Red Hare thought.

"Come on, you nasty monster. We need to get going. Mom is going to be worried," the young man said as he tried to vainly pull the stallion to its feet. But Red Hare was a creature of great obstinance. It went nowhere it didn't want to. And right now, Red Hare did not wish to return home. The great stallion remained firmly fixed on the ground, despite Ken's efforts to raise the mighty beast.

"Fine! Fine, dammit!" Ken shouted as he threw himself next to his horse. He was tired and wet and didn't want to fight with Red Hare. "I'm blaming you, demon horse."

* * *

As Ran dismounted Shao, he saw Yue Jin approaching. Great, he thought, more council meetings.

"Sir, a message from the council arrived while you were out. It says we are to remain here until further notice and to fortify our position. Your orders, sir?"

"I don't see why you need me to tell you what the council just told you. They are quite adamant that we hold this city," Ran said as he led his mare to the stables. The mare whinnied softly as she was placed in the stall. Her owner merely caressed her as Yue Jin went on with his reports.

"We are receiving word that the Wu will attempt to retake this city despite the losses they recently incurred. Should we take any action concerning this matter?"

Ran closed his violet eyes and shook his head, "Let them bring the fight to us. Until then, we will remain here fortified just as the council ordered us. Now enough of the reports, I shall read them later."

Yue Jin gave a slight bow to acknowledge his orders but as he was about to leave the stables, Ran asked him a question, "Do you know if anyone around here owns a badly tempered red stallion?"

"Not that I know of, but perhaps it would be better if you ask the inn keep. He might be able to tell you whether or not any of his patrons do." With that, Yue Jin walked out of the stables to prepare the troops for their long stay. Not that he minded Xianyang, but he didn't join the army to sit in a town. He prayed that something would happen to change the monotony. Besides, he was here to be witness to Fujimiya's tactics as well as to report any changes in loyalty.

* * *

Imperial Commander Kudou Yohji could only smile as he watched Tsukiyono Omi start his escapade to Xianyang. Naturally, Yohji didn't approve of Omi's wanting to scout the enemy with no one but himself but that was the only way to create an effective strategy. That is what made Omi the best.

"I'll be back in two weeks, Yohji!" Omi called as he sailed past the docks.

"See you in two weeks then!" Yohji called back as he watched his friend go up the river. Hopefully, in two weeks' time he would have a strategy and an insight on to how this Flying General thought. But until then, he had nothing to do but wait and prepare the troops. Besides, he hadn't even told them who they were going to be fighting.

* * *

Ran sat in the inn listening to the quite gossip from the locals. There was nothing interesting really. But it was better than listening to Yue Jin and his damn reports. But one topic did peak Ran's interest.

"So, have you heard that Widow Hidaka's boy is actually attempting to ride that beast again? Suicide is what that is."

"They should just sell the demon and be done with it. No one can ride it - not even its own master."

"They should just use it as a breeding stud. Then they could make a profit off of it."

"The problem is that the demon is too wild to even get near another animal. Let alone another horse."

Ran had a feeling he knew what horse they were talking about. The red demon that flew across the field and did not listen to its rider.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps you could tell me more of this horse. I believe that I saw it earlier in the fields north of town."

"Yeah, sounds like the place you'd see 'em. If the red demon had a rider then that was Lady Hidaka's son. A stubborn boy but one of the finest to ever come out of this town. Ever since his father died, he's been taking care of his mother. The horse, if you could call him that, was the Red Hare."

"Some say it's the fastest horse in all the lands. But it doesn't matter much if there is no one that could ride him. Why, I heard that some imperial general tried to buy Red Hare the other week but Hidaka wouldn't sell. No offense to you, sir, but selling that horse to a Wei general would serve them right for invading our town."

"No offense taken, sir. But tell me, where is it that I can find Lady Hidaka? I am most intrigued by this horse."

"Well, just follow the river north and you'll come across a small farm. That would be the Hidaka's farm. But just some friendly advise since you're not like the other soldiers - don't ever attempt to ride the Red Hare - even if Hidaka's boy let's you. Last time some stranger did, the poor bastard almost had his neck broken by that demon."

"Thank you for your words and time, kind sirs," Ran said as he stood and exited the tavern. A horse so temperamental that none could ride him? That's highly unlikely, Ran decided. That is just evidence of lack of proper training. Besides, maybe if he broke the stallion then he could use him instead of poor ailing Shao.

* * *

It was about sun down when Ken finally persuaded Red Hare to return home. And it was about this time that his mother saw how miserable he looked.

"Ken, I really wish you wouldn't try riding that horse any more. He's dangerous, you know that," said Lady Hidaka as she used her fingers to comb through her son's knotted hair.

"It was fine until we saw some strange guy on our field with his horse," Ken said as he attempted to slap away his mother's hands. "Mom, could you please stop that! Its annoying."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't fall into the river again. Now go change and clean up. I don't want you catching ill again," the widow said as she all but shoved her son into his room. Looking out the window of their small house, she could see the silhouette of the Red Hare as he grazed by their garden. A small part of her wished Ken luck in taming the stallion, but another was reluctant to let her only child near that demon.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ran decided to head out to the Hidaka farm with his mare, Shao. If they got there early enough in the morning, then perhaps he could persuade the Lady and her son to at least sell off another horse - even though it probably wouldn't be the Red Hare. Following the river was easier than he had thought it would be. The terrain was pleasant enough that he didn't have to take Shao. Any thoughts of pleasantness were abruptly put on halt when Ran heard the shrill of the Red Hare once again.

"Come on, girl. I know you don't like it, but we're here to see him," Ran said as he urged his mare into a gallop. If they were to run in at full gallop, possibly the Red Hare would not pursue them if he was caught unawares. But Ran had doubts that Red Hare could be caught off guard.

"Settle down, Red Hare! There is nothing out there," the young man said as he attempted to calm the angering stallion. "Just calm down, boy. See, there's nothing to worry about," the man said as he slowly calmed the stallion into a silent fury.

Ran could see that there was nothing calm about the stallion. Better to dismount and appear unarmed than to ride in at a full gallop, Ran decided. After dismounting he called out to the young man, "Good morning, sir. Is the Lady of the house available?"

Ken turned to see the source of Red Hare's irritation. It was the same man from yesterday. "She is. What do you want with her?"

"I have come to inquire about purchasing a horse. My mare, although I care for her deeply, is not fit for war anymore," Ran explained to the young man. Despite the rudeness that came from the young man, Ran was more wary of the animal. The Red Hare looked as if he were going to charge down upon him any moment.

"If you wish to speak with my mother you had better put your horse in the stable and come inside. Red Hare does not like strangers," Ken said to the stranger. Quietly he was hoping that the stallion would go after the man. He didn't like strangers and this man was dressed in military garb. Probably another imperial general seeking to buy the Red Hare.

As Ran followed Ken into the house, he thought he saw the boy smirking. He wasn't positive of it though and not wanting to be left alone with the Red Hare, he followed silently.

* * *

Lady Hidaka was younger than Ran had thought she would be. From the gossip in the village, he had assumed that she would be at least in her fifties. But this woman was only in her mid-thirties and had an air of wisdom that not even the wisest men in military held.

"I assume, my lord, that you are here to inquire about the Red Hare?" the lady asked. There was nothing impolite but just curiosity in her tone.

"Actually, madame, I did come seeking a horse but not Red Hare. I fear he is too wild for even the most seasoned rider," Ran stated. Originally he had come seeking the stallion, but after watching the fury consume that horse he quickly decided against it.

"Then I am sorry, my lord. There are no other horses for sale for a general such as

yourself. We only have two plus the Red Hare. The other two are needed for tending to the fields and selling our goods."

"Then I am sorry for wasting your time, Lady Hidaka," Ran said as he slowly stood to show himself out the door.

"Perhaps my son could procure a decent horse for the Flying General," Lady Hidaka said as she watched Ran prepare to leave. "He does know a few gentlemen who are no longer serving in the military and might be willing to part with their steeds."

"Thank you for the offer, Lady Hidaka, but that will not be necessary."

"Lord Fujimiya, if you wish to purchase the Red Hare do let me know. I do not want my son riding that beast."

Ran quietly exited the house and found Ken waiting for him.

"Are you buying Red Hare?" he asked quietly.

"No. I would not willingly ride that horse even if I were to be granted title of emperor," Ran stated as he went to fetch Shao. The Red Hare was too wild to ever be ridden effectively, he decided. But of course, Lady Hidaka's son was protective of the beast.

"You're scared of him, then. Most are, you know. He's already killed three men who attempted to break him and injured some of the best horse trainers around these parts," Ken said matter -of- factly.

Ran turned to stare at the youth who was looking at the stallion. He was amazed. "You're proud of that demon! You actually approve of its disposition as well as any injuries it may cause to another," Ran said incredulously.

Ken smiled an almost too sweet smile. "Of course I'm proud of Red Hare. He teaches idiots and pompous asses like you their places in the world." And with that Ken disappeared back into the house. Leaving Ran to stare at the impressive stallion that blocked the path back to the city. The Red Hare stood like a sentinel - unmoving and unimpressed with ignorant humans.

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that Ran finally returned to Xianyang and his camp. That damn horse wouldn't let them pass until it finally grew bored of the old mare and its haggard rider. As soon as Ran and Shao had thought they were in the clear, the stallion gave one last attempt to scare both of them. Red Hare had chased them off of the Hidaka's land and stopped. But the sad thing was, Red Hare had scared Ran more than he wanted to admit.

Yue Jin appeared from his tent and looked at the Flying General. You wouldn't know that this was the man that had capture a town in less than two days by looking at him. "Rough day at the farm, sir? Or were you hassled by bandits?"

"Neither. But if you don't mind, could you get someone to take care of my horse while I clean up. I have had a long, painful day," Ran said as he dismounted the tired mare and made way for his personal tent. He never wanted to see the Red Hare ever again.

* * *

After two days of being on a boat, Omi was glad that they finally reached Xianyang. He and a small group of four men were on a mission to gather any information regarding the troops and their commanders at Xianyang. Well, first thing's first, thought Omi. He and his small group marched towards the inn for a much needed day of rest.

As they were passing the stationed troops' camp, Omi noticed a tall young man with red hair barking orders and some subordinates. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the source of his current irritation. If he is, thought Omi, then he is going to be in a world of pain when we meet on the field.

Of course, luck was not with the young strategist on this particular day...

"What do you mean you're out of rooms? You can't be! Where are we going to stay?" Omi asked the poor inn keeper, who was only doing his job.

"Sir, I may be out of rooms, but perhaps you could find a family willing to rent out a room to you," the inn keep replied, hoping to pacify the volatile youth.

"Perhaps. But I am unfamiliar with this town, do you know anyone who has the resources to do so?" Omi asked, getting desperate for someplace to sleep.

"Well there is always the Ma family but they're preparing for a wedding. Hm. Maybe the Hidaka farm would be willing to put up with you. They only live five miles outside of town to the north," the old man replied. The sooner he got rid of this man the better. He was scaring the customers.

"Thank you, sir." Omi turned and gathered his comrades and set out north in hopes of finding the farm.

* * *

Of course as luck would have it, Ken was currently attempting to ride the Red Hare once again. He was actually succeeding this time. Well, until Red Hare caught sight of four men encroaching on his territory. Letting forth a battle cry, the stallion leaped forward with Ken barely hanging on.

"Tsukiyono, sir, where are we going? There is nothing out here," one of the men said to Omi who was stomping ahead of the group.

"Supposedly there is a farm that will board us until the inn is vacant. That is where we are going," Omi snapped. He didn't mean to snap but he really was eager for sleep and to bathe. He stopped in his tracks however once he saw the stallion barreling towards them. "Run!"

"Get out of the way!" Ken yelled from his spot atop Red Hare. The stallion continued running and came to a stop in front of Omi. Shrieking loudly, Red Hare reared up and continued on his plight to frighten away the intruders.

Omi stood still. Too frightened to move and hoping the horse would just back off so that his rider could control him. When he finally looked up at the stallion he saw the man upon his back finally wrestled the horse back on four feet and calmed the giant beast.

Ken looked sheepish and somewhat pale, "I'm sorry. You just frightened him. Do you need any help?"

Omi quickly regained himself. Ashamed that he was nearly frightened to death by a horse of all things, "Yes actually. We are looking for the Hidaka farm. I heard that they might be willing to board us for a while."

Ken smiled, "We have the rooms if you really need them. Though, you might have to contend with Red Hare."

"We'll contend with anything so long as we have someplace to sleep," Omi replied gratefully.

"Well, its this way," Ken said atop Red Hare and started to slowly lead them back towards the farm. Omi kept a wary watch on that horse. He didn't trust that horse one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Deux:**

Hopefully this chapter wasn't so introductory as the last. But alas, introductory things are needed otherwise things wouldn't make sense. Otherwise the story would be thus:

Yohji: I'm gonna beat me a general.

Omi: Yeah right. He'll beat your sorry ass.

Ran: I will be general-esque and cool.

Yue Jin: While he is being general-esque I will spy on him.

Ken: Damn horse!

Red Hare: Damn human!

Although entertaining, not really a story now is it?

**Reviewer Responses (In which I thank you all!)**

Daidaiiro-chan - I hope I spelled that right :). I'm glad you like it so far. I completely agree as far as good writing and slow updates. However, once a week or two is fast for me, so hopefully the quality will be retained.

The Invisible Fan - I am glad you find it interesting. I try... I honestly do. And yes, bringing the characters together will be an adventure in and of itself!

Miserene - Thank you! I strive to be original and yet keep the quality of my writing. I will definitely continue.

Rune - I am not truly fond of modern day settings myself. I'm glad you like it thus far!

M-Chan - Hopefully the character list helped. I use the English translation which (in my opinion) is more a bastard child of a real translation. Which means, it is basically an Americanized translation of a British translation. I went with the most common spelling of the book and online. Yes, so far it is set as a RanxKen story. I don't know about the other characters at the moment though. Thanks for the review! It makes me happy to know that there are others who read _The Three Kingdoms. _

And now, a short snippet of Chapter Three:

"A Couple of my men have bets running on how long you'll stand up to 'em before you go crying back to Sun Quan. I hope you know, the longest bet is on three days tops," the man said with a smirk on his lips.

"How reassuring that I am keeping the gambling community alive in these times of strife," Yohji joked.


	3. Then Came the Pirates

**Disclaimer: For the full one, see first chapter. Otherwise I own NOTHING.**

**Author's Note(s):**

**Please bear with me on the beginning chapters. There is nothing I hate more than introductions in my writings. If it seems a tad rushed, it probably is. Its my style of writing. Expect a somewhat steady one to two week update schedule through the summer. And the next following chapters are where I attempt to bring the characters together. Wish me luck!**

_Lend the sovereign house your aid_

_That unto the four corners peace may reign._

_Luo Guanzhong_

_The Three Kingdoms_

**Chapter Three**

**Then Came the Pirates**

Kudou Yohji wasn't about to wait for Omi to get back. He had his own plans. In fact, the jingling of bells announced the arrival of his latest plan.

Gan Ning was a former pirate of great renown in the south lands. He would sail from port to port with his men wearing bells to announce the arrival of the Bandit of the Silk Sails. As it happens, an old acquaintance of Kudou's.

Yohji rose and greeted his visitor, "It's been a while Gan Ning. Far too long" As old comrades they embraced one another.

Gan Ning smirked, "So says the one looking for reinforcements. I heard that you were going after the Flying General." He sniggered as he continued, "Couple of my men have bets running on how long you'll stand up to 'em before you go crying back to Sun Quan. I hope you know, the longest bet is on three days tops."

"How reassuring that I am keeping the gambling community alive in these times of strife," Yohji joked. "But all joking aside, I am going to need your help if we're going after that man."

The pirate leaned forward, intent on listening to Kudou. "The town of Xianyang is located alongside the river and with your help, we'll stand a decent chance. But of course, this is assuming you'll be willing to help me."

"What would we get out of it, Kudou? Our former lord was less than willing to share any wealth or recognition gained during the campaigns," Gan Ning replied.

Yohji smiled, "Well, I can assure you some nice positions in the military as well as compensation for your time and efforts. Other awards and honors would be coming from Sun Quan - not me. Keep in mind though, no half assing the job either. You help fight the general and then you get rewarded."

Gan Ning reclined back and closed his eyes in thought. The Flying General was renowned for his land combats. Nothing had ever been said about water warfare. He opened his eyes and smirked, "So we'll show 'em what the naval specialists of the south land are capable of. But honestly, Kudou, you should really get in on the bets. Make quite a bit if you actually beat the bastard."

Yohji laughed. Leave it to the pirates to take bets on life threatening situations.

* * *

To say that the Graceful Lord, Fujimiya Ran was not happy was an understatement. He had just received a new subordinate and was less than pleased with the man. Cao Chun was a distant cousin of his Lord Cao Cao and a man looking to displace Ran as commander of the Xianyang troops. This man had arrived at the encampment and was already creating problems.

Ran glared at the man who was seated across from him. He already despised this man. "You are here to do what again?" Ran asked the new subordinate.

"I am to act as your personal tactician for upcoming campaigns with the Wu kingdom," Cao Chun replied.

Yue Jin hid a small smirk. Few could rile up Fujimiya, but the few who could were worth the rare entertainment.

"Yue Jin."

He turned his attention to his commanding officer, "Sir?"

"Please show Cao Chun the supply tent. I wish for him to take a detailed inventory of what supplies we have and what we will be needing," Ran said still glaring at the newest officer.

"Of course, sir." Yue Jin led Cao Chun out of the tent and closed the front flap.

Ran sighed. Why did he get the difficult ones? He turned and looked at his spear and sighed again. He really needed a new horse if they were going on another campaign. Perhaps he should take up Lady Hidaka's offer of having her son find a horse for him. It would save him time. Life could be so frustrating at times.

* * *

Tsukiyono Omi was simply amazed at Lady Hidaka. She was wise as well as benevolent. Well, enough to grant strangers a stay in her household. His own mother would have told the visitors to find themselves a different place to stay lest she fetch her husband. He sighed. His mother was such a shrew at times. Granted though, he thought, many probably did look like shrews in front of one as kind as Lady Hidaka.

A simple night's rest had refreshed the youth enough to where he wanted to start on his assignment: to scout the enemy and their leaders. He walked outside but didn't spot any sign of Hidaka's son and started his stroll into town. As he followed the river he spotted the Red Hare. Praying, Omi slowly moved out of the horse's sight afraid the stallion would again spur into action. But instead it simply lay itself on the ground under an old oak tree as if it were any normal horse. Omi smiled and started on his way again; not wanting to waste this opportunity.

* * *

Hidaka Ken had started out early that morning in hopes of selling off some of their grain in the town market. He had taken out his mother's horse to pull the cart into town without the trouble that Red Hare would undoubtedly arouse. Not many were interested in grain at the moment though but that didn't bother him. He just wanted a small escape from the strangers in his home. He knew his mother was doing the kind thing, but that didn't mean he had to like it. So instead of brooding at home, he preferred to do it where his mother wouldn't see. Not very manly, but it was better than being dragged all over the countryside with Red Hare again. Even he got sick of that.

General Fujimiya Ran was on his way to visit Lady Hidaka when he had caught sight of her son. If he could speak with him here, he would save himself some time and perhaps he could finish reading reports of the enemy's movements.

He found the youth in the city's market trying to sell what looked like to be grain. He stopped in his tracks and a small smirk graced his features. The young man looked like he was, well, sulking. After the Red Hare incident, Ran couldn't help but be a tad vindictive towards his junior.

"Are you sulking in broad daylight?"

Ken snapped out of his brooding, not sulking mind you, but manly brooding to locate the owner of the voice. Once he caught sight of the Flying General he bit back his smart aleck reply.

"No, sir. I am merely thinking about some visitors."

"Very well. I shall leave you to your thoughts. But first I have a request to ask," Ran said as he looked at Ken. He suppressed the urge to laugh due to Ken's obvious suppression of some nasty comment.

"How can I help the mighty Flying General, Lord Fujimiya? I am a mere farmer taking care of his mother and her estate," the brown haired youth replied in clipped tones. Ken took great measure in being polite around this man. He didn't need to be thrown in jail or be beheaded for some stupid act of insubordination.

"Nothing too difficult. I just require some assistance in purchasing a new horse. As you have seen, Shao is becoming less fit for the field."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a decent horse for you, my Lord."

"Thank you. Once you find one, come to the encampment and either find me or leave a message with one of my subordinates."

"Of course, sir," Ken replied.

"Well, I shall leave you to your sulking then, Master Hidaka." With a small bow of his head, Ran turned and left towards the encampment.

Ken stood silent watching the retreating form of one Flying General. He remained still until the general disappeared in the crowd and it was then that Ken let forth a mighty yell of frustration.

* * *

Having finally reached the town of Xianyang, Omi took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the Wei military encampment. That would be where his search would begin. As he edged towards the camp, he couldn't help but smirk. This is going to be easier than he thought it would be. Perhaps they weren't expecting Wu to retaliate. If that was the case, then taking the town would be simple with a quick naval strike. His smirk was still on his face until he heard the soldiers' gossiping.

"What's the General doing? He knows that Wu is going to retaliate," a veteran soldier said.

"Who knows what Fujimiya's thinking of? He prefers to keep us in the dark until the last moment. But I'll be damned if I don't trust the man," another replied.

"True, he didn't lose too many in the last battle against Wu. But the water rats didn't know we were coming. Anybody could have had the same success if it were an ambush like that."

"He's right, you know. I don't quite trust the General. He may be gifted but I'm sure we've all seen that being gifted don't mean nothing on the battlefield. He could fall just as easily as one of us."

Omi couldn't help but be intrigued by this. The general was so new that his troops didn't believe in his abilities - they had thought the sacking of the town was a fluke. This was even better for the Wu troops. Kudou and his contingent were veterans and could quite easily overcome an inexperienced general. As he was about to go towards the officers' tents, Omi spotted the same red head he had earlier. There was something about this man that Omi didn't quite like. There was an air of danger and perhaps grace that surrounded the man. Normal men didn't have such a commanding presence.

Ran sighed as he listened to Cao Chun's detailed inventory report. My god, thought Ran, no one could have given me a more detailed inventory list if I had asked them.

Cao Chun almost smirked. Dismiss me, General Fujimiya, he thought, and you will regret ever giving me asinine assignments. Instead he schooled his face into a somewhat friendly looking smile. "My Lord, should I request the low supplied items?" he asked in a sickenly sweet tone.

Ran wanted to drag this man to the river and throw him downstream. Unfortunately since this was one of his Lord's many cousins, that would not be beneficial to his career - or life, he added. "Yes, if you could Cao Chun. But tell me something first. What do you think of our fortification of the city? Do you approve or would you do something different than I?" His answer would give Ran an idea of this man's intentions.

Cao Chun's smile almost dropped as he considered his answer. "I would do only what the council and Lord Cao Cao wishes. We are here, after all, on their behalf. Personally, I myself would do nothing to shame the council but there are many here who wish to continue down the river to pursue the Wu army." As he finished he bowed quickly and hurried off to find a merchant for purchasing the needed goods.

Ran stared at the man's retreating figure and narrowed his eyes. That man is dangerous, he decided. He kept his answer a neutral one that would neither give his intention or mind set. Ran repressed the urge to sigh. Instead he made his way over to the river embankment and silently sat down.

Omi was intrigued. The red head was indeed the Flying General. A bit different from what he and his imagination had conjured up. Instead of a brash youth, the general was calm and not afflicted with the need to impress others. Taking this camp might be a bit difficult with this sort of commander, Omi decided. Men like this were willing to wait out the enemy's resources and that would not sit well with Wu's tacticians. Wu specialized in quick strikes; not long drawn campaigns. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to head back to the farm. He needed a long time to think on this discovery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken's search for a military steed was going well. So well in fact, that he had discovered that almost all of the men he knew had either already sold their horses or had just given them away. He sat down next to his mother's grey horse and placed his head in his hands. This was not going well at all, he thought. The old horse nibbled at his hair but Ken did not move. Instead he just sat there looking miserable whilst the old grey creature slobbered in his hair. Maybe I should just talk mother into selling this thing, he thought to himself. Still the horse continued in its ploy to further Ken's misery.

* * *

Fujimiya Ran didn't need to listen to the gossip to know what was being said. He had seen it in the reports from the capital. The reason he was to be garrisoned here was simply because of distrust. The council did not trust many and Ran was simply too new to be trusted completely. Hence, the new tactician Cao Chun and possibly attendant Yue Jin. They were both probably ordered to keep an eye on me, Ran mused. Doesn't matter though, I have no reason to go traitor. He almost snickered at the following thought. Besides, I don't think Shao's fast enough to outrun anything right now.

* * *

**To my reviewers - Thank you so much for the encouragement! It really does help me. Although that means I can't slack off ;) Do keep it up, I just might pick up the pace. I can't individually thank all of those who reviewed right now as I don't have much time but expect it next chapter. And yes, Yohji will start to make more regular appearances as does Omi! Oh, yes. They'll be back.**

**Next Chapter Snippet (Yet to be named but almost fully written):**

"That's exactly why we wait for Omi. If he is able to find some weak point of the enemy's, we may be able to exploit it. And if the weakness is really good, we might be able to retake the city without much fuss from the Flying General. Of course, assuming there is any weakness to this general," Yohji smiled lightly.

Both men fell silent after that last comment. Both were thinking of the impending battle. One thought of the Flying General, the other thought of the rewards that would be gained.


	4. Bloom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my Three Kingdoms book and Weiss dvds and mangas. For full disclaimer see the first chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

**Bloom**

_No man can master the infinity of possibility;_

_No heart can match wits with destiny_

_Luo Guanzhong_

_The Three Kingdoms_

Lady Hidaka stared at her son. Ken stared back at his mother. Both were unmoving in their positions and neither wanted to give in to the other's demands. At long last, Lady Hidaka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ken, you really do wish to keep Red Hare, don't you?" his mother asked. She looked at her son with gentle eyes awaiting his answer. Despite the fact, that she already knew it.

"Yes mother. I don't want to sell him but I can't find a horse for that general. I promised I would find him a horse but there aren't any in town for sale," Ken said quietly. Bowing his head, he continued, "Mother, please give him one of your horses. I know its asking for a lot. I really do. But, I promise to get Red Hare accustomed to farm work and we can use him instead of yours. Please."

She continued to stare at her son. The son whom, instead of joining the military for money or fame, continued to faithfully serve and protect his mother. The same son who would do anything she asked of him. Smiling kindly she placed her hand on his bowed head. "You know I could never deny you anything, dear. Please invite Lord Fujimiya to pick a horse of his liking. I will not tear you away from Red Hare. Now please, dry those eyes and let us prepare supper."

Wiping away the tears that threatened to spill, he embraced his mother. "Thank you, mother."

"Come, then. In the morning you shall ride in and inform Lord Fujimiya of my decision. Oh, and please do let those gentlemen know that supper shall be ready in a short while," Lady Hidaka said as she went to prepare dinner. She watched her eager son dash off to inform their guests, smiling as he went.

* * *

Scowling to himself, Omi continued to think of possibilities and strategies concerning the upcoming battle. There was almost no viable way to keep the town safe if General Fujimiya remained garrisoned here.

Stretching, he laid back on the soft grass. If there was a way to get the general out of town for even a day or two, then things would be different. The enemy would have no calm leader here and panic would strike them - that would be the best plan of action. But how?

"Tsukiyono, sir! Dinner's almost ready!" Ken shouted to the figure in the field. He quickly jogged to where Omi was laying. "You did hear me, right? Dinner will be ready in just a little bit."

"Thank you, Ken," Omi replied as he pulled himself upright. "I hope your mother doesn't mind us too much. If we're too much trouble me and my men could just leave."

Ken smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it. We enjoy the company, honestly. Mother doesn't get that many visitors now that Dad's gone."

"I mean it, Ken. If we're too much of an inconvenience tell us and we'll leave. I don't want to over stay our welcome," Omi again reiterated. Honestly, he didn't want to involve them in his affairs if he didn't have to. If the enemy found out who the Hidakas were housing, then the farm might be in trouble.

"Stop scowling and come on! Mom's cooking is the best around." Ken eagerly grabbed Omi by the arm and pulled him along back to the house.

* * *

Gan Ning surveyed his ships and men. The ships were almost prepared and the men were anxious to get moving. As he walked toward Kudou's tent, his bells jingled lightly alerting those nearby of his presence.

Almost instantly, Kudou appeared looking somewhat ragged. Gesturing to the former pirate, Yohji disappeared back inside the tent. Gan Ning followed.

"According to some merchants, the Wei bastards have already fortified themselves in the town. That'll make things harder for us. I was going to have us leave early and rendezvous with Omi but looks like we'll have to wait. I don't want to go in without knowing what that general is up to," Yohji said wearily. Running a hand through his light hair, he sighed.

Taking in the worried of look of Kudou, Gan decided to at least offer some bit of comfort to the commander. "Better safe than sorry, I suppose. Don't want to rush in and get repelled without a decent fight. If ya want, though, maybe me and a few of my men should go in and get Tsukiyono early," the pirate said at length.

Yohji laughed and waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "Nope. We don't move until Omi gets back. If we leave early and he catches us, he'll skin me alive. Not to mention lecture me on the finer points of patience. No, sir. I think we'll wait just to avoid another lecture."

Reclining, Gan Ning slowly responded, "Even if Omi gets back and confirms the fortification, do we really stand a chance? I mean, that if the town is as heavily secured as those merchants were saying. A quick strike is one thing, but a long siege on the water, veteran naval officers or no, will only work to the Wei's advantage. We'll long run out of supplies before we start to make a dent on their provisions."

"That's exactly why we wait for Omi. If he is able to find some weak point of the enemy's, we may be able to exploit it. And if the weakness is really good, we might be able to retake the city without much fuss from the Flying General. Of course, assuming there is any weakness to this general," Yohji smiled lightly.

Both men fell silent after that last comment. Both were thinking of the impending battle. One thought of the Flying General, the other thought of the rewards that would be gained.

* * *

Having left early in the morning, Ken had managed to hunt down Red Hare and saddle the beast. Despite being awoken at such early an hour, the Red Hare didn't put up much a fight as he usually did. Ken looked the stallion over.

"You're not sick, are you?" Half expecting the stallion to lash out, Ken warily kept a small distance away. When Red Hare did nothing, he moved closer and jumped lightly into the saddle. "You better not dump me in the river again," Ken muttered as both he and horse took off at a quick trot towards town.

* * *

Ran stood outside his tent and surveyed the camp. Most of the soldiers were still asleep, so camp remained quiet. He re-read the letter he had received from the council last night and frowned. It informed him of the Wu army and its movements in the south. To say that the military movements in the south bothered him would be an understatement.

If the enemy came from the south, then it would be a naval attack on the city. Clutching the letter tightly, he returned inside his tent. Reaching a hand to run along the blade of his spear, he pursed his lips. Fighting a naval battle would be no good, his men did not have the necessary training nor did he have any heavily armed ships. They would be helpless in the water against Wu. Sighing lightly, he turned and placed the letter back amongst his papers. Until the council gives me further instructions I will wait, Ran decided.

* * *

Reaching the town, Ken decided to ride Red Hare to the camp. After all, there was no one out on the streets yet, and every little bit helped tame his horse. Spurring the great horse into a fast trot, they quickly closed on the encampment.

And like clock work, as soon as Ran emerged from his tent, the Red Hare's shrill of hatred rang loud and the stallion took off towards the somewhat tired general.

Ran stopped walking as soon as he heard the shrill of a horse. Looking around for the owner of the sound, his eyes fell upon the Red Hare. Which was galloping full speed towards a very vulnerable general. His eyes went wide as he realized that there was no way to stop it this time.

Ken saw what his horse meant to do. Instead of allowing it, as he usually did, Ken pulled abruptly on the reigns. Both horse and rider swerved, narrowly missing the wide-eyed general. The brown haired boy struggled to regain some sort of control over the Red Hare but nothing was working. The stallion continued to fly at full speed through the military camp.

Ran couldn't believe his eyes. The horse missed. Narrowly, but he was still in one piece. Blinking out of his momentary stupor, Ran swung his head to where he saw Ken and the Red Hare. He started to run toward the two but stopped when the horse swung around with Ken still clinging to his back.

Ken managed to grab hold of the stallion's mane and pulled. The brief pain a small distraction gained Red Hare's attention. As the stallion twisted and turned, both rider and horse went crashing through the wooden fence and ultimately falling into the frigid river below.

The general ran to the bank of the river, looking for any sign of the boy or the horse.

"Hidaka!" He called. "Hidaka, answer me!"

A small cough and then a weak, "I'm here."

Running towards the coughing, Ran took in Ken's appearance. Despite having been dumped into a river, the boy looked no worse than normal. Except dripping wet with various water vegetation on him and in his hair. The Red Hare was faring no better than its master. The great beast was also soaked and also had various plants clinging to the once red coat. His lips turned at the corners, the Flying General's shoulders shook.

Ken turned his head and looked up to see the red haired general doubled over and clutching his stomach. I hope we didn't hit him, Ken thought. "Are you alright? If you're hurt I can go find a ..."

No, the general was not hurt. But instead, Ran Fujimiya was laughing so hard that it hurt.

A blush staining his cheeks, Ken turned and walked towards his horse. "You stupid thing. You made him laugh at us," Ken said as he grabbed the Red Hare's reigns. His eyes narrowed as he turned towards the keeled over general.

Ran slowly stopped his laughing and saw that Ken had regained his horse and was now stomping toward him angrily. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Ran asked with mirth in his voice.

Ken stopped inches from him. His cheeks pink with either embarrassment or anger, Ran couldn't tell. "What is so funny? I save you from being trampled and you laugh at me? What is wrong with you!" The brown haired youth exploded. He continued his rant while Ran stared.

Ran couldn't help but be amused by this young man. Few dared to talk back to him and no one had ever cursed him for being born. A small smile again threatened to break out onto Ran's face as now Ken was cursing his ancestors for ever allowing such spawn to be born.

He was so livid in his rant that Ken's hair had flown every which way. Without much thought, Ran slowly lifted his hand and tentatively reached out. His fingertips brushing away a few errant strands to give him a better view of the irrate young man.

Ken had long stopped his rant as he saw the general reach for him. Afraid that he was going to be hit, he wisely shut his mouth and closed his eyes tightly awaiting the oncoming punishment for mouthing off to an imperial Wei general. Instead, he felt soft fingertips brushing away strands of his brown hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes and with a blush on his cheeks voiced the same question Ran was asking himself.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So far so good with the writing schedule. I am currently two chapters ahead of where I should be, so huzzah! Sorry for such a short chapter. This was the most logical break point for a chapter. I'm writing this all as one huge document and that was the only way I could break off without going into a twenty page chapter.**

**And yes, the long awaited Omi and Ran meeting will be coming up shortly. I believe it might be the next chapter. Keep up with the reviews, they'll influence me into writing faster. They really do!**

**Here is my somewhat lame excuse(s) for slow updates:**

**1. I have had strange work schedules for the last couple of weeks. I hate work. I really do.**

**2. Dealing with financial aid for college is a pain. No matter how many times you do it, it will always find some way to irritate you.**

**3. I have had recurring migraines for the last week. I have no idea why either.**

**4. Our refrigerator is slowly dying. It doesn't keep anything cool, so we're living off of stuff that doesn't need to be refrigerated. And it can't keep ice frozen anymore. No ice hot water to drink. Makes me unhappy. So very unhappy :(**

**Anyways, I will try to have another update by the end of this week or early next week. Keeps fingers crossed**

**Responses to Reviewers for Chapter Two:**

**Olivia yuymaxwell**: Thanks for the review! Yes, it is a challenge to write anything concerning the Three Kingdoms but I'm enjoying it. Such is the love of an ancient history major sighs

**hiro:** It is difficult keeping in character as far as the Three Kingdoms and Weiss are concerned. I'm glad you like Kenken so far. He'll be playing a more important role later on.

**M-Chan:** That's why I didn't want to touch the Liu Bei/ Shu kingdom story line too much. That's the most common story/ perspective. It's a little bit easier to use the Wu and Wei characters, at least to me. I have a bit more freedom as far as characterization. I enjoy the lesser known characters of the Three Kingdoms and it'll probably start to show with upcoming chapters.

**Kiori:** Thank you for the review! I am so happy and sparkly now. And yes, RanxKen are the best! ;)

**Sachiko V:** Thank you! The beginnings are truly the most difficult thing for me to write. By setting Weiss against each other, I am kinda hoping to show the major character/personality differences. To use them as foils (I hate literature terms) as one another. I do hope the personalities stay consistent with their characters with the current plot.

**Responses to Chapter Three Reviewers:**

**Daidaiiro-chan:** Yes, Ken's frustration will be nothing compared to others in upcoming chapters! I hate doing this to them, but it is needed! Oh, the drama! I'm glad you enjoy reading this, I love writing this. It is so much fun.

**RuByMoOn17:** Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

**Kiori133**: This is progressing nicely isn't it? RanxKen coming up soon, I promise :) I'm also intrigued as to where the story will go. I don't make outlines. The story just comes to me as I write - or at work. Strangely enough..

**M-Chan:** There will be Ran and Omi interaction soon enough. Patience, my dear. I am definitely going to finish this or so help me, somebody will suffer. You can't decide on the winner? Neither can I! I've come up with three or four different scenarios as far as endings go. I can't choose which one just yet. As always, thanks for review!

**And remember, reviews do help me. Feedback is always appreciated. At least positive/constructive feedback does. Keep it up, people! I'm a slacker and I need prodding to get going sometimes.**


	5. House of Love

1**Disclaimer: See first chapter for full one. Otherwise, I own nothing but books, dvds, and mangas. Not much.**

**Chapter Five**

**House of Love**

_When wits are matched, it's best if they agree;_

_But when talents clash, it's hard for them to yield._

_Luo Guanzhong_

To say the ride back to the Hidaka farm was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Awkward and silent, Ken and Ran atop their horses slowly approached their destination. Both were pondering that morning and its meaning. Ran, for his part, did not show any outward change. Stone faced as always, atop Shao's back, the Graceful Lord was the picture of calm and tranquility.

Ken, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was fidgety and Red Hare, who was behaving himself for once, was having quite the time chewing on the reigns of his shaky rider. Ken's mind was going a mile a minute and he could only come up to one conclusion: General Fujimiya must have gotten sideswiped by the Red Hare. After the encounter this morning, the General had exhibited signs of being beaten by the Red Hare meaning that General Fujimiya had been temporarily dazed and confused. After all, he had seen it a hundred times thanks to the great stallion.

Atop Shao, Ran's appearance was one of tranquility. However, his mind was running as well. But unlike Ken's conclusion, Ran had none. What is wrong with me? Not only did the Hidaka boy deserve punishment for his earlier outbursts but as well the actions of his horse and yet I let them off and laugh. I laughed! A sigh. Perhaps I am coming down with something. There is no other explanation for that complete out of character experience. Despite the thoughts running through his head, there was no outward change on Ran's face.

Finally, Ken couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, is there any specific type of horse you're looking for?"

Ran blinked, his mind slowly registering the words Ken just spoke, "Not really. Anything that can handle the battlefield and is comparable to Shao's speed. Other than that, no."

"Any particular color? I once knew this one guy who would only ride white horses. He had some strange superstitions, that guy." Ken shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

Ran looked out of the corner of his eye to look at the expression on Ken's face. Finally he asked, "You speak of him in the past tense. Did something happen to him?"

Ken sniggered then continued, "Yeah, you could say that."

Ran couldn't help but feel that he was left out on a private joke. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what happened to the man?"

"He was killed while riding through town. The funny thing about it was, that was the only time he was riding a horse other than white. I guess white horses are luckier than others."

Looking down at Shao, Ran remained silent. Of course, Ken continued to torture the poor general, "Hey! I think we might have a brown colt you could buy. Ya know, just in case."

This did not put Ran at ease - not one bit. Maybe he better take a look at the brown colt.

* * *

Sitting near the Hidaka house, Omi was furiously writing an update to Kudou. He at least intended to inform Yohji of the Flying General and the Wei army's fortification of Xianyang. He was barely into his letter when he looked up and spotted the very source of his current irritation, Fujimiya Ran.

And to make matters worse, it seemed that Hidaka's boy was leading the general to the house. Hastily, Omi sought to hide his notes and letter in his bag and took off toward the house. He needed to inform his men of the general's approach. At least that way, they wouldn't panic and leave him here alone with Hidaka's volatile son and unfazeable general.

* * *

"Sir," Ken called out to Ran, "I'm going to have to let Red Hare go here. I still can't take him near the other horses. It was probably luck that he didn't run your poor nag to the ground." After finishing this, Ken swiftly took off the Red Hare's gear and threw them near the house. At once after being freed, the Red Hare whinnied and galloped across the field.

Ran watched the stallion as he flew across the green land. Despite being a royal pain, the Red Hare was a beautiful horse. Despite that beauty, Ran remained on guard, "He's not going to take another run at me again, is he?"

"Probably not. He's been down right civil today. Come on, I'll show you our other horses. Hopefully you'll like one of 'em."

Dismounting Shao, Ran led her and followed where Ken lead.

* * *

Lady Hidaka watched from atop her porch as her energetic son led the tall general to the fields behind the house. She turned her attention to the southerners. She knew who they were and still let them stay despite it. Slowly lifting her flowing dress, Lady Hidaka walked to stand in front of the group of men.

"Excuse me, sirs." A slight bow came from her, "I require a word with Lord Tsukiyono."

Omi quickly dismissed his men and turned to the lady. "Is there anything wrong, Lady Hidaka?"

"Not as of now, no. But that will not stay for long. I am correct in assuming you know of our new guest, yes?"

"If you are asking if I know of Fujimiya Ran, then yes. Is there any reason to believe that he is here because of me?"

"No, because he is with Ken looking at our horses. I am here to give you a word of warning. If the Wei find you here, I will deny ever having anything to do with you and your companions. If that came to happen, not only would you be imprisoned, you would be executed." Her gaze remained impassive and ushered no argument.

"Lady, with all due respect. I do not intend to involve you and your son. We will be gone soon enough and until then I ask that you remain as you have been."

"If anything happens to my son, pray to whatever gods you believe in. There will be nothing to hold you safe. Now, if we are to remain as before, then I suggest you clean up and appear to be a family guest." As she finished her words, she turned and her dress was a myriad of greens as she walked back to her house.

Omi pursed his lips. Well, he thought, at least she didn't kick us out. I guess that's encouraging. But she's right, we'll need to remain inconspicuous until the general leaves.

* * *

Ran looked on as Ken pointed out each of the young horses and their qualities. He scrutinized them carefully, seeking any faults in their gaits or any outward signs of future behavioral problems. Normally he wouldn't mind if a horse was temperamental, but Red Hare quickly changed Ran's mind.

Inwardly, Ken sighed to himself. Here he was, showing some of the more promising horses in the area and the general seemed uninterested. He stopped speaking of the horses and continued to watch them run free alongside Ran. "Do you like any of them? If so, I could go get 'em."

Taking his eyes off the horses, he turned to the young man at his side. He was silent for a moment before speaking, "They are all beautiful horses. I just don't know how they would handle in the middle of a battlefield. Its hard to choose a horse that hasn't been properly trained for those circumstances." Ran's violet eyes turned back towards the young horses. All of them were truly some of the better bred horses he had ever laid eyes on. But yet, he couldn't make a decision.

Ken watched as Ran turned back toward the field. He wanted nothing more than to give him the nastiest nag they had and be done with the Flying General. But yet, he wouldn't willingly give Ran a horse that wouldn't withstand a battle. That would just be animal abuse. "Um, Fujimiya sir? If you want, you could stay the night and think it through. That way you won't be forced into a decision that might be bad. I don't think Mom will care, so if you want to stay it will be fine." Ken had finished his sentence rather quickly and promptly bowed before Ran.

Ran only looked at Ken with a curious face. This young man whom earlier had been cursing his entire family and existence now invited him to stay the night? Had the boy been rambling? "Just to clarify, Hidaka. You first want nothing more than to slap my father for allowing such a cretin to be born, and now you are sharing your home with said cretin out of kindness?"

There was only a nod for Ken's reply.

The violet eyes didn't narrow in suspicion or any form of hostility, but rather widened in surprise. "Very well. I thank you for your hospitality, Hidaka Ken. And I will decide on which horse I will buy tomorrow morning. Before anything else, could I please speak with your Mother first? I would like to thank her for such kindness."

Again Ken nodded as his reply. He slowly lifted his brown eyes to the general's gaze. Neither spoke nor moved. They just remained motionless as the world around them continued to flourish with the vibrance of life.

As he emerged from the house, Omi took in the field. More specifically, where the Flying General and Hidaka's boy were. He was planning on quickly finishing his letter to Kudou but something told him to just watch.

What he saw was Fujimiya Ran and Hidaka Ken not glaring at each other out of hate or spite as he originally thought. But there was something else in their gazes. Something he had never seen on the face of any general he had known. As if sensing his presence, Ken said something to Fujimiya and proceeded to lead him to the family house.

* * *

As the Flying General and Ken approached, Omi quickly put a smile on his face and greeted the two. "Hello Ken. I missed you this morning."

Ken smiled at the greeting, "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to go into town early. Oh, let me introduce you two. Omi, this is General Fujimiya Ran. And General, this is Omi. He's a guest right now."

The two unknowingly sized each other up as if to gauge the weaknesses of their counterpart. Finally, Omi extended his hand out in greeting, "I'm pleased to meet you, General Fujimiya."

Something about this youth was causing alarms to go off in his head. But due to politeness however, he ignored them. Stretching out his hand as well, he returned the greeting. "Like wise. Have you been staying here long? I don't believe I've seen you in town."

"Oh, I haven't been here long. Just visiting with some friends." The pleasant smile was still on his face.

Ken watched as the two exchanged pleasantries. Omi seemed overtly friendly and Ran was acting stiffer than usual, which was pretty bad to say the least. "I'm going to go see if Mother is in. Stay here." He dashed off leaving the two alone, unsupervised.

"You have an interesting accent, Omi. I don't believe I've heard anything like it from where I'm from. Do tell, where are you from?" The red haired man's eyes narrowed into something akin to suspicion.

Plastering a fake smile across his face, Omi cheerfully replied, "I'm actually from the east. I have a southern accent because of my mother. Her family used to live in the south so I guess I just picked it up."

"I see." Ran's gaze softened from scrutinizing to mere boredom. His suspicions were stifled for the time being. He really wanted Ken to hurry up and return. The awkwardness was overwhelming.

Omi remained in his cheery posture despite the rigorous questioning. Kudou owes me for everything I am going through, Omi thought. Ken really needed to hurry up, he wasn't quite sure how long the smile could hold out.

Both men remained silent as they awaited their eager host to return.

* * *

"Mom! Where are you?"

"What do you need, Ken? I'm right here," Lady Hidaka answered as she emerged from her room.

"General Fujimiya wanted to speak to you. I told him to wait with Omi while I found you," Ken replied.

Her brown eyes widened a bit at this news. "Well, hurry. Don't keep the General waiting. Go and fetch him."

"I'll be right back," Ken called as he hastily made his way to the front door.

Ken found the two standing silent near where he had left them. Neither looking at each other nor doing anything.

Inwardly, Ran sighed with relief as he spotted Ken.

Grabbing Ran by the hand, Ken pulled lightly. "C'mon. Mother said she'll meet with you right now." As he tugged the general behind, the two men disappeared inside the house.

* * *

Omi's smile disappeared as soon as the two were gone. Grabbing his bag, he set out for one of the more secluded pastures in the area. He needed to finish the letter to Yohji immediately. The General's questions had him on edge. The sooner he finished this job, the better.

Once he was certain he was far enough away from any prying eyes, Omi quickly resumed his task.

_To Imperial Corps Commander Kudou Yohji _

_The situation is worse than we had assumed. The Wei forces have already fortified their troops in Xianyang. Currently, I am staying with the Hidaka family as they are the only ones with the space for travelers. I don't know how, but Lady Hidaka knows of who we are and what we are doing here. This concerns me somewhat but it is not an immediate threat._

_The immediate threat lies in the Wei general. The Flying General, or known as General Fujimiya Ran, is not what I had expected. Although young, he is not in a hurry to impress his superiors and thus has just strengthened the fortification. So far, I have not observed any of his tactics in action. But I do know that we need to force the army here into a water battle - if we can. These troops are not trained and do not have the supplies nor equipment to withstand a siege with our naval experts. From what I gather, these men captured Xianyang with an ambush and a quick cavalry charge to knock out the garrison._

_The only advice I can offer currently is to continue strengthening our fleet. This way we'll have the advantage in the water. If you haven't already, please do contact those pirate comrades of yours. They'll no doubt be an essential key to victory if we go by water._

_That is all I have learned so far. But I may learn more tonight about the general's behavior pattern. He is, after all, staying with us for the night._

_May you have better luck than I,_

_Tsukiyono Omi_

_

* * *

_

After speaking with Ran, Lady Hidaka retired to her room. She slowly descended upon a small stool and looked at herself in the mirror. Things were going to become difficult very soon, she concluded. Already the Omi and Fujimiya were on uneasy ground and they had just been introduced. She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. It would be best if both men left quietly and without incident.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, here is the latest installment. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. This is the easiest and yet most entertaining thing I have written in a long time.**

**This time, there WILL be another update this week. Maybe on Wednesday or something. Depends how wasted I am after Tuesday's concert deal. I'm going to a Tears for Fears thing on Tuesday but I don't foresee myself getting wasted other than lack of sleep. So rejoice!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Yukio: **I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far. And thanks for looking at my other ones. There aren't much though ;). And yes, more RanxKen coming soon.

**Kiori133: **Yes, a new chapter! And no, your eyes aren't deceiving you! It is some slight RanxKen going on. Thanks about the fridge. It needs to be shot and buried somewhere. Soon, soon a new one will appear. Thanks for the review!

**RuByMoOn17:** Thank you! Keep on reading!

**o.Olll: **Thanks for the review! Ah, Ran. The poor boy will be tortured shortly. If not by Ken then Omi. ;).

**SilverwingedAngle: **Thanks for your reviews and comments. They completely crack me up! And yes, college is great except for the whole paying for it thing. That sucks.


	6. Changing Winds

**Chapter Six**

**Changing Winds**

_From the river-side hills the rain clears off,_

_And the black clouds roll away,_

_And this is the place of joy and mirth_

_And never can sorrow stay._

_And here two heroes of ages past_

_Decided their parts to play,_

_And the lofty heights flung back wind and wave_

_Then, as they do today._

_Luo Guanzhong_

_The Three Kingdoms_

Gathered around the dinner table were seated Omi, Ran, Ken and his mother. Omi's companions had been out on errands for the Hidakas as well as the stable hands. The silence was awkward and tense as they quietly ate their dinner.

Tense silences never sat well with Ken. He was beginning to become a bit nervous. "Say, Omi, did you ever find that person you were looking for?" Why not start with small talk?

Omi almost dropped his chopsticks. Was Ken trying to get him killed? Again, the smile appeared and he politely answered. "No, not yet Ken. He's a hard one to find."

"Who are you looking for, Omi? Perhaps I've seen him," Ran asked. He wasn't interrogating but just interested in whom the youth was searching for.

"Ah, I doubt it General Fujimiya. I'm just looking for my cousin. He said that he would be in the area."

"His cousin has not arrived yet, General Fujimiya. The unexpected rains delayed him," Lady Hidaka said as she intervened. Anything to keep the two from suspicions and the inevitable bickering between the two.

Ran said nothing but nodded. It made sense, he and his men were a bit delayed themselves in taking the town.

Omi quietly ate his food as the chatter died down. This constant lying was making it difficult to keep his stories straight. As he was pondering his situation, he spotted one of his men outside who was gesturing to him. Turning toward Ken's mother he abruptly bowed. "Forgive me, Lady Hidaka. It seems that one of my friends has just returned. I'll see him in." With that he departed quickly to his subordinate.

"General Fujimiya. How long do you plan on staying here," Lady Hidaka asked.

"Just the night, ma'am. In the morning I plan on selecting a horse and going back to camp," Ran answered easily.

"I showed him the horses, but he wouldn't pick one. It was too late to send him back so I said he could stay," Ken said to his mother.

"It's alright, dear. I was merely asking for the duration of his visit. General Fujimiya is welcome to visit whenever he wishes," Lady Hidaka sweetly answered.

* * *

"Tsukiyono, sir. I have a message from General Taishi Ci. He asked me to inform you that he has maneuvered his army north of the town. He is prepared to launch an attack with your consent."

"Does General Kudou know of this?"

"I believe that Taishi Ci comes on behalf of Sun Quan himself. I doubt that General Kudou knows, sir."

"That means that the troops should be able to make a dent in the fortification here. Tell Taishi Ci that he has my permission to commence an attack on the city. But remind him that we are trying to retake the city with minimal damage."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ran sat unmoving on the porch watching the pastures. He shivered slightly as a chill breeze blew. He watched as Ken brushed the Red Hare. He smiled. It still astounded him that the Red Hare tolerated Ken. And that someone like Ken cared for such a violent beast. An old mare was something that Ken should be riding, not an enraged stallion such as the Red Hare.

Slowly, he walked up to where the boy and his horse were. Very slowly so that the stallion knew of his presence and did not feel threatened. "Ken, can I ask you a question?"

The brown haired boy slowly stopped brushing the stallion's fiery coat but didn't look up at Ran. "You're going to ask about Red Hare, aren't you?"

The General gave a brief nod. He slowly extended his hand out to brush the stallion's back. "Why is Red Hare so difficult? He's always been here on this farm, hasn't he?"

Ken gave a small laugh and he gave the mighty stallion a pat on the muzzle. "Truth is, I don't know why he's the way he is. Red Hare has always been like this - even as a young colt. I guess that's just the way he is. He can't help what he is any more than you or I."

Ran stopped his stroking of the stallion to genuinely look at Ken. The brown haired youth, whom he had associated with liveliness and energy, seemed to lack them both. "Does that mean we don't change then? We just let fate or the gods dictate who and what we become?"

Ken just shrugged, his hair falling into his eyes as he started on the Red Hare's mane. "Who are we to defy things like fate or the gods? Mother says that we should be happy with what we have and what we are given. There's no use in trying to change things you can't."

The General looked at Ken. "Ken." When there was no answer he moved closer, but Ken still refused to look at Ran. He slowly took Ken's face in his hands, and gently forced him to look. "Ken, why do you speak such things? I thought you were happy here."

Ken couldn't speak. His mouth just wouldn't cooperate. Instead he pushed at the General's hands. "It's none of your business, is it? But for your information, yes, I am happy here... And get your hands off of me!"

Hearing Ken's shout, the Red Hare flattened his ears and lashed out. In an instant, Ran, who once held Ken's face in his hands, was now cradling his bleeding arm and Ken was standing behind a very threatening Red Hare.

Ran kneeled over, still cradling his arm and glanced up at the stallion. Any more sudden movements and the stallion would definitely take his head off this time.

But Ken wasn't intimidated. Instead he pushed the stallion aside and went to Ran. "Are you okay? He didn't get you too bad, did he?"

Ran slowly shook his head to indicate that no, the Red Hare had not bitten him too severely. Scared the hell out of him, yes. But nothing too severe.

Taking Ran's arm into his hands, Ken inspected the wound. It wasn't that bad, but right on the muscle. That alone would make the wound painful for the General. "C'mon. Let's get you inside. I'll clean your arm and bandage it."

As the two slowly made their way inside, the Red Hare had remained in its spot. He hadn't moved since he bit Ran. The mighty stallion watched as the two men disappeared inside the house. It wasn't until then that the horse galloped away and into the pasture.

* * *

Omi paced nervously inside the room that he and his subordinates shared. Taishi Ci would begin his attack in less than two days. If Fujimiya remained here, then the Wei army would be handicapped. But he wouldn't count on that. If the General remained here, he would see the Wu army approach before it hit the town. Fujimiya would literally ride like the wind to alert his troops. No, best to let the man return to town. At least then he would be caught by surprise.

* * *

Taishi Ci surveyed his troops. Tomorrow night would be the time to strike. They would strike hard and fast. The Flying General would not escape if the siege was executed according to plan. And once that happened, General Kudou would move in and finish off the Wei army.

* * *

Ken wrapped the last of the bandage around Ran's arm. He had finished cleaning the wound and just about done wrapping it. "Its not too tight or loose is it?"

Ran flexed his arm and then extended it. "No, its perfect. It should stay in place." He place a hand on the bandage.

Ken felt guilty. Red Hare could have really done some damage if Ran didn't move as fast as he did. "Are you sure you're alright? I could run in and fetch a doctor."

Despite the pain in his bruised arm, Ran smirked. "Its alright. I'll survive. Although, I don't know why you're so worried about me. I thought you let that demon beat on unsuspecting people as it pleases."

Ken let out a light laugh. Sounding more like the youth Ran had come to know. "No, just on unsuspecting Wei generals." His brown eyes were still filled with worry, "I"m serious about the doctor. Just ask and I'll go find one."

Ran shook his head gently. "Ken," Instantly the youth was on his feet on his way to the door ready to run and find a doctor. Again the smile threatened to break onto Ran's face, he pulled Ken away from the door and back to him. "I'm fine. Just stay here with me."

Ken allowed himself to be pulled away from the door and back into the room. He felt the closeness of Ran's body and his face instantly flushed. "I'll go get us something to drink," he said as he attempted to leave, but Ran's hand remained firm.

"Just stay here, Ken."

* * *

Kudou Yohji was not pleased. Not only had Sun Quan deployed another army, but he did so without informing him. If that man wasn't the ruler of the south lands, he would have some choice words for him.

Gan Ning smirked as he listened to Yohji curse and spit at Sun's unwanted involvement. Although he enjoyed Kudou when he was like this, he was a bit disturbed that the Wu leader would move without informing the man who was supposed to retake the town. That, in itself. was troubling.

"I can't believe the bastard did that! He sent Taishi Ci to take out the Flying General. That's not gonna happen even with wishful thinking. Oh, man. Omi better know about it or he might be in the middle of a battlefield," Yohji moaned as he considered what the imperial messenger had said.

"I suppose General Taishi Ci might actually make it a fight though. That man wouldn't take a mission unless he had a slight chance at success, you know that. What I wouldn't give to see Taishi Ci take a swipe at the Flying General. What a fight that would be," the pirate said as a devilish glint appeared in his eyes. "C'mon, Kudou. You know you'd want to see that too."

Yohji laughed despite the situation. "I'm pissed and you're going on about something we won't even get to see. I'm surprised that you're not taking wagers, Gan."

"Well, that's because I just found out. Personally, my money's on Taishi Ci. That man could take off any man's head"

Kudou nodded the affirmation, "Yes indeed. My fellow general is one seriously frightening individual."

"With that being said, I'll go see the rest of my men," the pirate excused himself and closed the tent. Despite the tent being closed, Yohji heard the pirate announce the situation and immediately asked for wagers on the result of the upcoming fight.

Inside the tent, Imperial Commander Kudou Yohji laughed out loud.

* * *

The night was cold and windy. I should be in bed, not outside in this nasty weather. Ran surveyed the land surrounding the Hidaka farm. Overall, he had enjoyed himself today. Something he hadn't done in a very long time. I could use more days like, Ran thought to himself, although I could do without Red Hare. That thing is... Well there are no words for it, Ran decided.

A light rain began to fall, nothing too heavy but enough to delay the return trip in the morning. And to possibly make it muddy enough to get him dirty. At least I should have a new horse tomorrow. I won't need to worry about Shao in the upcoming battles.

Despite the fact that everything was going as it should, Ran couldn't help but feel wary. Something was happening and he couldn't figure out what. He mentally ran through the reports and notes he had received from the various messengers and spies of Wei's southern forces. None reported any enemies being even remotely close to warrant Ran's attention, but nonetheless, he felt that something was amiss.

* * *

Taishi Ci had already begun to move his troops into position. They were to begin their march to town early in the morning and commence attack that night. Despite the rain, the general felt that the enemy would have no chance of retaliation if they were forced toward the river. Atop his sturdy black colt, the general smirked. By attacking from the north, Wei would receive no reinforcements or extra aid. Simply put, Wu was going to emerge victorious.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly for Ken. After last night's strangeness, he could have used the extra sleep. As he slowly sat up, he tried to blink away the sleep that threatened to overtake him again.

After a brief struggle, Ken finally decided to get dressed and to show Fujimiya the horses again. As he battled with his shirt, he pondered last night's events. First, Omi was acting bizarre - even for him. Second, Fujimiya Ran was laughing and smiling at him. Ken shrugged as he got the shirt on. Maybe it's just me, he thought. Maybe there isn't anything to think about.

As he quietly walked to Ran's room, he noticed that the general was already up and speaking with his mother.

As Lady Hidaka noticed her son had finally awoken, she said her goodbyes to Ran and smiled at Ken as the two left the house. She smiled, it was nice to have the house full again. But with two armies occupying the same house, she was surprised that Red Hare's nipping was the only thing that happened. Counting herself blessed, she returned to her room.

* * *

"So, which one do you like?" Ken asked Ran again once they arrived at the field.

Truth be told, Ran was having some difficulties in choosing a horse. The only horse he had ever ridden in battle was Shao, and he had gotten her as a present from his sister.

"Which one would you choose, Ken?"

"I wouldn't choose any of them. I would ride Red Hare into battle."

Of course, the red head thought. "If you were me, which one would you choose?"

Ken turned his gaze back to the horses, examining them one by one. "Probably the grey filly. She's fast and strong. Although nowhere near Red Hare, she's one of the sturdier horses out there. Plus, I think she's mellow enough for a guy like you."

Ran turned toward Ken. "Mellow enough for a guy like me? What does that mean?"

Ken smiled as his gaze followed the filly. "She doesn't kick or lash out at anybody. She has perfect manners, which means that you won't have to worry about her biting or kicking you."

Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Since you think so highly of her, I'll take her. And if she does bite me, I'll assume that's the way you train your horses."

Ken tilted his head at hearing Ran's words. "What does that mean, the way I train our horses?"

"It just means that you have trained them to attack Wei generals. Well, let's saddle her up and I'll return back to town. I'll be out of your hair before you know it," Ran said as he went to gather his tack.

Ken watched his retreating form then shouted to Ran, "Its not Wei generals, its just you!" With that said, Ken jumped the fence to go and fetch the filly.

Hearing Ken's shout made him smile. Not too many people would joke around with him like Hidaka Ken. It was nice to be around normal people, especially ones as lively as Ken.

Grabbing his saddle and bridle, he returned to the field and saw that Ken had already retrieved the horse. That boy is gifted with horses, Ran thought. It would have taken me forever to have gotten her from the small herd of horses.

Once Ran had put the riding equipment on her, he jumped up lightly on her back. He slowly walked her around, allowing both rider and horse to get a feel for one another.

Ken on the other hand, was focused on the fields. Or more precisely, something beyond the fields. "How many more troops are you moving into town?"

Ran stopped the horse and frowned, "None that I know of. What are you talking about?"

Pointing, Ken replied, "It looks like an army is heading towards town. They had to have come from the north, so I just assumed it was yours."

Ran looked to where the youth was pointing. There was no way Cao Cao or any of the court would have sent more troops in unless he was notified. Meaning...

"Those aren't Wei troops. They're Wu forces. They must have circled around from the north." Ran said as he wheeled the filly around. "Please take care of Shao. I need to return immediately."

"Of course, but what are you going to do? You'll pass right by them. They'll see you," Ken responded.

"Do you keep any weapons here? If so, please let me borrow one."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ken, please."

Ken shook his head. "Alright, let me go get Dad's old spear. I'll be right back."

The Flying General nodded as Ken took off at a sprint towards the house. He turned back toward the approaching army. He wouldn't get back to town in time to notify his own troops to mobilize. There will be many casualties on both sides. But mostly ours, Ran thought.

Ken reappeared with an old spear that had seen better days. Holding it out to Ran he said, "You better not lose it. Mom will get mad."

Grabbing the spear he nodded. "I won't lose it. I'll return it later. Ken, could you run into town for me?"

Brown eyes blinked at Ran's request, "What? Why?"

"I'll distract them. You get on Red Hare and warn the town and, if possible, my troops. That way we'll avoid unnecessary deaths."

Ken nodded and took off to fetch the Red Hare. Ran watched as the youth disappeared beyond the stables. Even if I get killed, at least Yue Jin will know what is approaching. Red Hare's fast enough to ensure that at least.

With that last thought, Ran spurred the filly into a gallop and he rode straight toward the Wu army.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**And thus, Ran Fujimiya rides off to battle... What will become of him? What will become of Ken and Red Hare? The only way you'll find out is if you keep reading. **

**This chapter took me forever to write. It just refused to come out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully it still satisfies you people. **

**I am also currently writing a humor fic that I hope to have up soon. Weiss: University style. Its crack. I can only do drama for so long. But I will continue with this fic.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. They truly help me write faster knowing that people are reading this stuff.**


	7. Red Red Butterfly

First and foremost let me apologize. I sincerely apologize for the slowness and lack of updates on my part. This is why I was hoping beyond hope that I could finish this before the semester started. But alas, that did not happen, now did it? Anyways… Back to the story at hand… The opening song to the chapter is something that seems to fit the story (at least in my mind it does).

As always, I own nothing. This means I make nothing off of this and so many of the things I do…

_Always and forever, steadfast and true,_

_I'll stay beside you and you alone,_

_ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_ever since the moment I felt this foresight..._

_You, who gave me that angelic smile--_

_I can't ask you the reason for these tears._

_You shook off my grasping hand..._

_and softly, over your shoulder, I started to speak._

_"It's all right now,"_

_I repeat, over and over,_

_to your still slightly trembling figure;_

_there's nothing else I can say, and yet_

_Always and forever, no matter when,_

_I'll stay here with you -- only you._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_ever since the moment I felt this omen..._

_Amid a careless conversation,_

_the smile you showed me was so full of joy;_

_I laughed in a bit of embarrassment, and, _

_standing there holding you without letting go, I murmured,_

_"It's all right now..."_

_There's nothing else I can say, but_

_if those tears will vanish again,_

_then I'll become your clown._

_Always and forever, no matter when --_

_I'll be right there for you and you alone._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_ever since the moment I recognized this feeling..._

_I don't know whether our tears_

_have added up to more than our smiles, but_

_-I'm nearby-_

_That's the one thing_

_that I can do for you..._

_Always and forever, constant and steadfast,_

_I'll stand with you and you alone._

_Ever since the time I held you in my arms,_

_ever since the moment I noticed this feeling..._

_Always and forever, I alone_

_will never, ever let you go_

_Because I'll show you that I'll protect you..._

_since I noticed this feeling..._

_Gackt_

_What I Can Do For You_

**Chapter Seven**

**Red Red Butterfly**

The army of Taishi Ci continued on its march toward Xianyang. At the quick pace that was commanded of them, they would arrive at the city before midday. Taishi Ci was wasting no time in retaking the city.

Flying toward the Wu army, Fujimiya Ran issued a large shout. The shout instantly halted the front line. The red head steadied his filly and again shouted out to the troops.

"Where is your commander! Is he not man enough to meet me!"

A lieutenant of Taishi Ci, enraged by the defamation of his commander, sprang forward to receive the red head. "I will not tolerate your mouth, peasant!" Sword drawn, he advanced toward his victim.

Sneering, Ran let out a haughty laugh. Brandishing the spear, he urged the filly to gallop toward the lieutenant.

As the two circled and clashed, Taishi Ci had emerged from the back of the battalion. He took in the scene as one of his army was battling someone who seemed to be a trained horseman.

As the horse sidestepped, the lieutenant tried to take advantage of the horse's nervousness but Ran was well prepared. Parrying the blow, he knocked the sword from its owner's hand.

Looking down at the man with contempt he said, "You are no antagonist for me." Again he turned toward the battalion, "Tell your master to come out! The Flying General has come!"

Taishi Ci, atop his dark black colt, appeared impressive as he held his halberd at ready. "That would have been quite impressive had you been a simple peasant. But since you are the Flying General, I am highly disappointed."

Ran narrowed his eyes and said nothing as he sized the man up. Gripping the Hidaka spear tightly, he urged his horse to trot toward the newcomer.

Both men approached on another from atop their mighty steeds. Weapons gleamed in the mid morning sun.

It was Ran who spoke first, "You know of me, but I do not know you."

Taishi Ci issued his colt closer, spooking the filly. Ran briefly struggled to get her under control. "I am Taishi Ci, Imperial General of Wu. I do hope that the Flying General knows how to ride a horse, otherwise this might prove to be a bore."

Both charged at one another, weapons clashing. Chants and shouts arose from the surrounding army as they two men attacked each other. As they circled and attacked again, the black colt kicked out at Ran's horse. Twisting, the filly took both horses and riders down.

The two men slowly stood after the tumble, still clenching their weapons. Sweating and breathing heavy, they glared at each other.

Atop Red Hare, Ken saw the fight between the two generals. His eyes widened as both horses went down with the men. Turning the stallion, he urged him to gallop full speed to where the army gathered around the two men.

As Ran lunged, Taishi Ci did as well. Ran thrust the spear, but Taishi Ci used his free hand and grabbed hold of it. Turning himself, Ran grabbed at the man's halberd. As the two pulled at the weapons, Taishi Ci pulled the spear from Ran as the red head pulled the halberd free from the Wu general.

Both unarmed, they approached one another again. The chants from the Wu army rose to louder volumes than before.

"I'll have your head before I'm done," Taishi Ci taunted. "To have Xianyang taken by someone like you is an insult."

"I am not at fault for your incompetence," Ran retorted as they clashed again.

The two men fell to the ground wrestling and grappling with one another. There was no clear stronger man, but the chants continued anyway.

Finally, Taishi Ci had twisted the Flying General in a way which left the younger in a headlock. Ran pulled and pushed at the Wu general in an effort to get the other to release him, but the arms remained firmly locked around his neck.

In one desperate push, Fujimiya freed himself from the arms of Taishi Ci. But the helmet of the Flying General fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Reaching down, Taishi Ci picked up the helmet and held it high, "I have the Flying General's head!"

The Wu army shouted as their commander waved his trophy for all to see.

On the ground, Ran struggled to stand. That last push had sapped what remaining strength he had.

Taishi Ci turned toward the younger general, "What say you, Flying General? Do you yield?"

Fujimiya Ran ignored the taunts and jeers from the Wu army. He even ignored the questions being thrown at him by Taishi Ci. Blinking the blood from his eyes, he searched for his horse. The damn horse was scared away from the main army. She probably ran back home, he thought. I would…

As he slowly pushed to his feet, Ran found himself looking at the halberd of Taishi Ci. There was no surrender for the Flying General. He sternly looked at the Wu general.

"Do you yield?" Taishi Ci repeated much softer than before. "You know what will happen if you don't."

Ran gave a bitter laugh, "If you think you can scare me, then save your breath."

A shrug. "Fine, have it your way." He raised his halberd high but stopped. His eyes widened, "What in the hell is that?"

Ran turned but didn't need to see what it was when he heard the shrill neigh. What he saw would have frightened anyone. The Red Hare was galloping full speed and let forth another mighty shriek. The blood red stallion, with impressive long strides covering the distance in short time, looked the very picture of the harbinger of fiery bloody death.

The Wu's horses were becoming jumpy and difficult to handle as Red Hare approached, issuing battle cries as he approached. Ran could have laughed if he weren't in such a dire predicament.

Taishi Ci turned to face this new intruder but hesitated. He didn't know whether or not the rider was going to stop his horse. He should have been wondering whether or not the horse felt like running down humans at the moment.

The Red Hare forced the battalion to part lest the men wished to be trampled. Ken held on, urging the mighty stallion into a faster pace.

When closing in on the two generals, Ken shouted, "Ran! Grab my hand!" Extending his hand out toward the injured Wei general.

Ran acted instantly. Pushing Taishi Ci out of the way, he sprang forward and grabbed Ken's hand.

Grasping the hand, Ken pulled the man atop the horse in front of him. Grabbing the reigns once more, he straightened the stallion to make their escape.

Taishi Ci would have none of that. Grasping the Hidaka spear and his own halberd, he remained firm in the path of the stallion. Confident in assuming that the youth would halt the horse.

Ken urged the Red Hare into full flight again. The blood red stallion raced forward, coming closer and closer to the Wu general. Showing no signs of stopping or even slowing.

Taishi Ci dove out of the way as the devil reached full speed. Turning his head back, he watched as the Flying General and the boy flew toward Xianyang. He narrowed his eyes. With speed like that, they'll warn the Wei troops. He turned back toward his own, "Halt the march! We aren't prepared to deal with an organized assault from Xianyang. We'll withdraw back to Jianling with Kudou's troops."

He still glared at where the Red Hare had galloped to. Grabbing the helmet of the Flying General, he let out a laugh. At least I got his head.

* * *

Ken didn't bother to stop the Red Hare until the city gates were in sight. It was only until he felt some sense of safety did he allow the stallion to slow his pace. Looking down in front of him, he took in the general's appearance. 

The man was exhausted after his bout with the enemy commander. The once pristine red hair was dirtied with blood, sweat, and dirt. The pale skin was beginning to bruise from the abuse taken earlier.

Gently with one hand, he brushed the matt of hair away from the man's face. Ken was so content with his study of the red head's face that he didn't notice the violet eyes flicker awake.

Ran watched with hooded eyes as Ken traced a bruise along his jaw. He briefly closed his eyes as the pain seemed to vanish under the youth's touch. "Ken?" His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper as he again looked up at the brown haired man.

Ken's ministrations stopped when he heard the whisper. His own eyes looked back at the violet ones. Brown locked with violet. He vaguely registered that Red Hare had begun to slowly walk through the city, "Are you alright?"

Ran slowly sat up straighter. He was sore but nothing that a night's rest wouldn't cure. "Perfectly fine, Ken. But I thought I asked you to go to Xianyang," he asked with a hoarse voice.

Ken nodded as he took up the reigns once again. "You did. But I thought you needed some help." His brown eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Look! Look where we're at!"

Ran failed to see what was so spectacular about this specific location, other than the fact that he was near the encampment. "We're in Xianyang. What of it?"

Ken's eyes and voice still contained his excitement. "I know! Red Hare is walking through town - and not lashing out!"

The general allowed a small laugh to escape. He closed his eyes and fell back to lean upon the young man once again.

"Are you okay?" The concerned youth asked.

Ran just closed his eyes and said, "Wake me when we're at the camp."

Ken smiled and gave a slight nod. "Have a good nap, Fujimiya Ran."

* * *

Lady Hidaka watched as her son atop Red Hare rode like the wind to Xianyang. Sighing, she shook her head. Slowly she withdrew back into her home. She wasn't afraid for her son. Red Hare would ensure his safety better than anyone. Instead she simply went to the small family shrine. 

Lighting incense, she sat before one of the many statues there. I wish you were here, she thought sadly as thoughts of her husband had arisen, you would know what to do.

Tears slid down her face silently. Her small frame shaking with sadness, _I just want Ken to be safe and happy._

Omi stood outside the door as he heard the widow cry. He slowly turned back and walked outside. As the troops were withdrawing, he gave a bitter smile. The battle should have been an easy one for Wu, but both he and Taishi Ci had underestimated numerous things.

The first would be the Flying General himself. Both Omi and Taishi Ci had assumed the man would just run to inform his troops once the Wu forces were discovered. But he hadn't done that. He decided to stall for time rather than let the march continue. He had taken it upon himself to fight for his troops. He did not allow unnecessary deaths to occur, despite the situation. Omi was genuinely surprised when the red headed general openly challenged Taishi Ci in front of a Wu battalion. That alone proved the man would not fall prey to scare tactics, he would work with the situation until it favored him.

The second would be the Red Hare. The pure speed of that horse had allowed the general to escape. Not only was it the escape, but the stallion had left the cavalry horses shaken and uneasy. The Red Hare openly challenged and would have won any battle thrown in its way. Taishi Ci would not have stood a chance in hell if he were to face a charge from atop that beast.

The third and most crucial underestimation was that of the widow's son, Hidaka Ken. The young man had a reputation of allowing the Wei generals who approached him to be attacked by Red Hare without any mercy. But the youth had done the opposite. He had taken _control _of Red Hare and rode straight into a battalion where he could have been killed. He had ridden Red Hare to _save _a Wei general. A Wei general who had captured the youth's hometown.

Omi frowned. This didn't make any sense. He had heard all the gossip from the locals. He had heard that Ken was not fond of outsiders nor was he fond of the military. From what he had gathered, Ken should have allowed Red Hare to drag Fujimiya through the marshes and plains of Xianyang. He wasn't supposed to allow a Wei general to pick a horse from his family's prize colts nor was he supposed to allow said Wei general to spend the night in his family's house. But he did those things without Fujimiya asking him.

Leaning his head against the garden fence, Omi let out a massive sigh of frustration. He had heard all of the reputations and gossip of those around the area and yet… And yet, Ran and Ken were not doing what was expected of them.

* * *

The Red Hare slowly continued his pace to the military encampment. The red stallion did not lash out, did not neigh harshly. In fact, he just kept walking his slow pace. Careful of the two exhausted young men atop his back. 

Anyone who saw the Red Hare that day would remember that sight for quite a while. The mighty stallion Red Hare, prized horse of the Hidaka family, was caked with mud and sweat and carrying two sleeping young men gingerly.

The red haired man had fallen asleep against Red Hare's rider and owner. The brown haired youth had simply closed his eyes as Red Hare's soft gait lulled him to sleep and wrapped a protective arm around the injured man.

* * *

Finishing with a letter to his wife and family, Yue Jin emerged from his tent and stretched. Despite the lack of action, he had started to like this quiet town. The soldiers were sparring and the cavalry horses were fully rested, ready for another battle should the need arise. 

Walking to the entrance of Xianyang, the lieutenant's mouth nearly fell open. He blinked his eyes rapidly as if trying to clear them.

Right in front of him was the Flying General Fujimiya Ran asleep in the arms of a brown haired young man. But the biggest shock to Yue Jin, was the fact that the Red Hare had willingly carried Ran back to the military encampment safe and unharmed.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Happy Birthday Ken Ken and Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays!**_

Hopefully the action wasn't too bad on this chapter. I cringe when anything like that is required of me to write. I usually write humor and satire. Speaking of which, I have this Weiss university style fic in the works. It has the Crashers, Schwartz, and Weiss. So many fun characters to play with. I have three chapters written so far. So uploading might come soon.

As far as the story development, I have some ideas I want to work into this. Some I might be able to do - others not. But I will try nonetheless. I also have two or three endings that I have in mind right now. Each of which would require me to take the story in a different path. I guess I'll have to see what Kudou's chapters and involvement will be…. Yes, that will be the key in a little bit.

Well, I am back… Sort of… I think I that the next chapter might take a while. But will probably bring me back to Yohji. It's the only thing that makes sense after this kind of chapter. Again I am sorry for lack of updates. The semester just killed my creativity as well as my sanity. I nearly had a breakdown. sigh So sad.

Normally I would thank the reviewers but the mods won't allow anyone to do so. Its sad really, isn't it? But I still thank you for all of your reviews and support thus far. Continue it! It really does help me write. Drop a line, comment, or even give me some new ideas. It always helps.

Til next time.


End file.
